Problem: A rectangle is $2$ inches long. The rectangle is also $6$ inches wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $2\text{ in}$ $6\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 inches. The width is 6 inches. Thus the area is $2\times6$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 6 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square inches.